


Ride or Die

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [37]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Furious Dumbassery, Mind Control, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, the canon story isn't finished so i'm just going all-in with my own theories at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: The criminal King-pin of Los Diablos has extended you a personal invitation after burning down your secret base and stealing back the illegal medical technology you had originally stolen from them.What could possibly go wrong here?
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Series: Aria [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. have you and lose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Los Ageless EOD remix]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8D8EskALoI)

You know it’s a good plan when all three of you hate different parts of it. Take a deep breath as you pull your shawl over your shoulders. A little heavier than it used to be. Cutting your cape down to size and stitching it to underside had taken the better part of a night. It had better been worth it. Ran your hands through your hair, try to fluff it out a little further. Finally broke down and let Julia take a comb and a pair of scissors to it. Would be nice to think you look better than you ever had in your life.

Might not get another chance for it.

Turn your head as Julia steps into the hallway behind you. “What do you um, think Sparkles?”

She grins, takes hold of your shoulders and lands a quick peck on your nose. “Now you’re perfect.”

You push her away, trying not to grin or giggle. “Oh, f–f–fuck off.” Hand on the doorknob, maybe a little too tight. Exhale. “Alright. S–showtime.”

Julia follows you out into the hallway, locking the door shut behind her. “You’re sure about this?”

“C–course I’m sure.” You hunch your shoulders, don’t turn to look at her. “There – there aren’t really any other, um, options.”

Julia sighs. “You already know what I’m going to say, right?”

Your laugh is sharp and bitter as you round the corner of the stairs. “Y–you’d like that. Wouldn’t you? Keep – keep things simple. It’s not going to work like that.”

“You know that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Well, it’s sure not _me_ y–y–you’re worried about.” You spit back. Glare at the door attendant as the two of you pass. She has the grace to look away. “You’ve – you’ve been lying to me since the moment we ever met.”

“Ari…” Julia hisses air through her teeth, quickening her pace to match yours. “It’s not like that. I told you. I just–”

You spin on your heel to glare at her as the two of you step out into the street. “All you – you f–f–fucking care about is your little vendetta!” You keep walking backwards, counting on your telepathy to warn you of obstacles.

“I was just trying to do my job, Ari!” Julia holds a fist to her chest, furrowing her brow. “And it’s not like you’ve been eager to fill me in either.”

“Your job.” You say, voice flat. “Well, you can go do your job–” you gesture in the rough direction of the Rangers HQ “–while I go do mine. Except, oh wait.” Throw your hands in the air. “I don’t have one anymore! Good j–j–job there, buddy!”

“Ari,” Julia’s voice is strained. “Please. Don’t be like this.”

“Don’t be like this?” You make a face, raising your voice. “What, did you think that–that-that you could say ‘I love you’ and I’d be better? I’d be okay?” You frown, have to take a moment to blink the tears out of eyes. Shit. Getting a little too real. Fold your arms under your shawl. “I’m never going to–to–to _not_ ‘be like this’ Julia. Better get used to it.”

“You… know I wasn’t lying, right?”

“You – you lied about everything else. You don’t – you don’t c–care about _me_. You think I–I–I can’t see that? All you f–f–fucking care about is getting back at Adrestia for humiliating you.”

The two of you slow to a stop. Julia looking absolutely wretched. Fuck. It hurts to see. It takes everything in you to not break. To stand there. To not cross the distance between the two of you. You hiss, turn your head to stare at the street. Easier than seeing her face. “Don’t – don’t call me.”

Pull your shawl tight and you hurriedly turn away. Cross the street at the intersection. Behind you, Julia yells your name. Fucking hell. Didn’t think this part was going to be so hard. What happened to not needing anybody? To knowing the world was your enemy?

Gotta stay focused. Get back to the apartment, figure out what you can keep from both of them and then shred the rest. Then assess the damage at the shop. Get all your ducks in order for tonight’s date with the devil.

A curious presence prods at the back of your head. You pat your purse, bulky from its added cargo. The Rat-King tries to prod your attention. Block behind you. A little too interested. You bite your lip, shaking your head.

Damn well better have been interested.


	2. i'm on your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Paris is Burning]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYxguqarAuU)

Pull your shawl tight around you, fingers worrying the fringe as you stare up at the windows. Socialite club or fancy booze bar, shouldn’t be surprised that the Parkfield was a criminal front. Too-green plants hanging from spotlit windows. The whole building built up to rise back and off the street. Bet that top floor there has a great view of the ocean. This whole part of town is full of new money. The insecure, eager to flaunt someone else’s fortune.

Never mind the land was dirt cheap earthquake rubble before.

No armor, the invitation said. They already know who you are, somehow. That’s still a leak you need to find and plug. Maybe tonight’s reconnaissance will give some clues. If Hollow Ground wanted you dead, you’d already be dead. So they must want something from you. Figure out what it is and you can hopefully play the situation to your own advantage. If you can find out where the Regenerator disappeared to, even better.

Breath in.

Hold.

Exhale.

Cross the threshold, can feel the faint buzz of the dampeners below. No doubt that’s where you need to go. Not strong enough yet to keep you from turning away the few curious eyes as you step inside. You’ve got time before doomsday, but can’t exactly take a tour of the premises without looking suspicious so… you grab a seat at the bar.

Flag down the bartender, “Hey, can I get a Sprite?” Have to begrudgingly admit, the man isn’t half bad looking. Think Hollow Ground staffs their places for looks?

The bartender slides towards you, “Gin and tonic?”

You shake your head, “Just the soda. No alcohol.” Need to keep your head clear.

You get a look of disgust until you put down a twenty. “Coming right up, miss.”

Damn right.

Take the glass in your right hand and nurse your drink. Cross your legs at the knee and lean against the bar. Bounce one heel on the edge of your foot as you think. Tried to go with something classy but easy enough to kick off if trouble goes down.

Was hoping to save this dress for whatever Julia’s special date idea was going to be: deep blue with stars, full-length sleeves that turn sheer and billow out below the elbow. An infinity symbol broach fastens the two halves of your shawl at the collarbone. Purse slung over your neck underneath.

Maybe not the most sensible outfit, but it had its advantages. The Rat-King coils around your mind protectively, chittering back to you the song you’ve got running through your head. Taking them along is a risk. But so was this whole damn operation.

Flit from head to head piecing together the floor plan. Three floors. Staggered. Cellar bar below, with billiards and darts. Some kind of back room in the cellar – maybe. The chaff from the dampeners is strongest in that direction. Who or whatever is down there, who knows.

Should you just… go down there now? A cold dread coils in your gut. There was a reason you went with Sprite. Chew at the inside of your cheek. Damn it Chickadee, don’t catch nerves now.

“Ari, you there?” A tiny voice, barely audible crackles in your ear. You put a hand to the side of your head, playing with your hair as you cup the sound.

“Damnit.” You hiss into your glass. “I–I–I said no–”

“Contact. Yeah. Just checking audio.” There’s a pause. Can imagine Julia rubbing at her neck. “Argent snuck a pass by this afternoon. That bottom level is shielded. I won’t be able to hear you.”

Can’t say you’re surprised. Be more surprised if that wasn’t the case. You take a drink, keep the glass at your lips. “T–trust me.”

“Ari–“

“I’m a professional.” You click the earpiece off, palming it in your hand. Fair’s fair. If she’s not going respect your conditions, you’re not going to have her yammering in your ear. Absolutely not the time to get distracted.

Speaking of which, it’s almost nine.

You down the rest of your drink and push off away from the bar. Slip the earpiece in your purse as you find the stairs down. Let’s see the what the atrium to hell looks like, hrm?

Nothing much it turns out. Grey cement walls, stained wood bar built into one corner. A door marked ‘private’ behind the bar. That’s the source of the dampeners, you’re certain of it.

A few curious eyes flicker your direction and then away again. The buzz in the back of your head is louder now. The Rat-King buffers you against it, like a pair of earmuffs. But everyone’s thoughts are rendered fuzzy, difficult to grasp onto.

They’re mostly older than the crowd upstairs. More dressed-down. Bet two to one they’re all armed.

Can feel a queer kind of calm settle into your shoulders. You’re well over the ledge at this point. Free-fall? Terminal velocity. Maybe. Remember: if Hollow Ground wanted you dead, you wouldn’t be here.

Taking a seat at the bar here and it’s a little more difficult to control your fidgeting. The bartender, a woman in a tight fitting black dress approaches. Smile politely.

She smiles back, clasps her hands in front of her. “Can I help you?”

Shake your head, “J–just waiting for a meeting. Was told to – to wait down here.”

A moment of confusion is replaced with a flash of clarity too quick to fully read. “Of course.” The woman steps back from the bar, motioning you towards her. Didn’t realize how short she was until your were standing again. Weird feeling of vertigo to that. The petite woman pushes back the door marked ‘private, gesturing you in. “Right this way.”

You hold your breath, let it out. “Thanks.”

You step inside the passage way, the door swinging shut behind you. Can’t say you care for the paint job. A soft red, hardwood floor. No paintings. At a guess the hallway takes you perpendicular along the length of the cellar bar, a door at the far end on the opposite wall. Mirrored room on the other end?

This hallway would be easy to lock down if there was trouble.

Easy to clean too.

Hesitate with your hand on the door out. What’ll be on the other side? Hollow Ground? A machine gun? Can feel the Rat-King in the back of your head, still there but faint. Without your suit’s set-up the mental link isn’t as strong enough to hold under the blanket hum of the dampeners. But it’s better than nothing. You’re not going in there alone.


	3. jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Jenny]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nMV4BSnJTs)

The room is smaller than you expected, given the layout of the building. Bigger then an office though. A private bar along the lefthand wall, a billiards table on the right. Carpeting. No windows, light fixtures recessed into the walls and ceiling. Everything that isn’t stained wood is some deep shade of red. Tempting to call it ‘blood red’ but maybe that’s just the nerves.

Three other figures in the room. The man leaning against the wall in the back, by another door, is Jake Manalo. He stares back at you, arms crossed, as if to say you aren’t a threat. So he feels threatened by you? Plug that away for later.

An extravagantly plush armchair sits in the middle-back of the room. Sprawled across it sideways, with her legs hooked over one arm, is a white woman in a crisp black suit. Red hair shaved and combed in an undercut, showing off the string of piercings down her ear, nose, mouth.

One hand holds a bottle of beer by the neck close to the ground while her other hand reaches back to stroke the face of her companion. She doesn’t look at you straight away, focused on her friend…? Lover? A dark-skinned woman with a shock of black hair haloing her head, draped over the armrest, eyes flicking up from the woman next to her towards you. A tight, suspicious frown forming a mask on her face. Her sheer yellow dress drapes over a black skinsuit while gold chains and jewelry adorn her neck, wrists, and ears.

The woman (Hollow Ground?) in the chair flicks her eyes towards you as you step towards the middle of the room. Lips quirk upward into a smirk for the briefest of moments before being replaced with a more serious frown. She plants the bottle down on the ground and pats her companion’s face one last time before swinging her legs around and standing up.

“Welcome, Adrestia, I’m pleased we could finally meet.” That brief smirk again, “Face to face.” Green eyes, a few scars cutting across her cheek. Lines suggesting age. Older then you certainly. Older than Julia maybe? She gestures towards herself, “You can call me Hollow Ground. And these two are my associates, “She gestures to each of them in turn. “The lovely Nocturne, and you’ve already met, Jake, I understand.”

Something about her feels off. Like looking in the mirror but not. Just different enough but – her face. The features, the curve of her nose… it’s not helping your nerves any, that’s for sure. Her expression falters for a moment, studying you, and then thrust out her hand. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Hrm.” You cross your arms under your shawl, staring back at her pointedly. “I came. What’s your game?”

Hollow Ground lets her hand drop, a plastic smile on her face. “Suit yourself then.” She waves you towards the bar, “Go on, take a seat. Get comfortable.”

You squint at her, glance towards the bar stool. False doors? Hidden cameras? Are the drinks drugged? Hollow Ground snickers at you as you eye her again. Quirks her mouth to the side like she’s biting at the inside of her cheek. “If I wanted you dead, you wouldn’t be standing here. Relax. I want to talk. That’s all. Come to an understanding.”

You stay where you are. “You burned d–down my base.”

She laughs, pacing the width of the room. Nocturne watches you both silently, a judgmental frown on her face. What you wouldn’t give to know what’s going on in any one of these heads. “It sure takes a lot to get you to return a lady’s calls, Ms. Becker.” You stiffen at her using her name. There’s a confirmation you’d been hoping against. “At any rate…” Her voice drops, “you _stole_ from me. Undermined and called into question the integrity of my entire operation. I think me taking back what’s mine – with a little light arson as interest, is letting you off extremely lightly.”

It’s an act of will to keep yourself rooted to the ground, to not starting pacing yourself. “So I s–should be… what? Grateful?”

She stops abruptly and looks at you, cackles. “A little gratitude wouldn’t hurt, certainly! I didn’t have any of you or your underlings permanently damaged, tortured, killed, or worse…” She lists out on her fingers. “But a message needs to be sent. Order has to be upheld.”

“Order.” You repeat.

“ _My_ order.” She clarifies. Stares you down. Has Julia ever seen Hollow Ground’s face? How many people have – and know who they were looking at? There’s never been any pictures. Only the vaguest rumors, all with conflicting appearances. Hell, even your own discussions with Julia were more you being polite then any sincere belief. But here she is now. Staring you down. And something unpleasant itching at the back of your head.

Hollow Ground keeps talking. “I get it, you’re new to the game. Still learning the ropes. Normally I wouldn’t forgive hitting my property but…” She turns to face you full-on with a toothy grin. “Hitting my auction _and_ shacking up with the ex-marshal; coming here after I tracked down and burned out your base… That takes balls, Adrestia.”

You frown.

“Metaphorically, of course.” Her smile thins. “I can respect that.”

You chew at your cheek, watching her face. Flick a quick look towards both Jake and Nocturne. Neither one has moved from their spot. “I’d rather f–face things head on.” You’re done with running.

“An admirable attitude.” Her smile doesn’t falter as she nods, shrugs with her palms up, “We both know you wouldn’t get very far anyway.”

“D–don’t underestimate me.” You tense your shoulders, shift your arms under your shawl. Feel the curious brush of the Rat-King, faint under the harsh buzz of the dampeners.

Hollow Ground’s smile remains in place, but takes on cruel curve. “I know. That’s why I decided to call you in instead of… say, flushing you down a toilet in several pieces. It’s good to see you’re smart enough to follow instructions.” She winks, “Not everyone is.”

“So.” You fidget, shift your weight from one leg to the other and back. “Where is… is this going then?”

“Like I said; let’s come to an understanding.” She shrugs again, brings her arms together, one one hand under her chin. “I want us to work together.”

Narrow your eyes, wait a beat before replying. “And that would mean?”

“Your little anti-corruption crusade or…” Hollow Ground makes a face, “whatever it is you think you’re doing. Steer clear of my people, and I’ll gladly help you with the rest. I don’t really care who’s on top.” Again, for the briefest of moments, a too-quick frown before her sickly pleasant smile returns. Eyes search yours back. Missing puzzle pieces.

You purse your lips, quirk your mouth to the side. “If you know I–I’m…” Have to force yourself to say it. Have to play it cool. “S–sleeping with – with Charge, why risk t–trusting me?”

Hollow Ground’s grin deepens, voice like a snake. “The way I hear it, I wouldn’t be so sure that it’s _her_ you can trust.”

Hunch your shoulders, avert your eyes down. “I…”

“Lying is a bad habit of hers, you’ll find.” Hollow Ground laughs to herself. “That woman has a _type_ doesn’t she. You… your little lackey, Jane… did she tell you about her old buddy Sidestep?”

You tilt your head, arching an eyebrow. Fighting to keep your face from giving anything away. She knows who you are, but not that you were Sidestep? Or is she’s feigning ignorance?

“She even made a pass at _me._ Ages ago.” She cackles at the expression on your face. “Of course, she didn’t know who I was. Fortunate for her.” Hollow Ground interlaces her fingers and stretches out her hands in front of her. “Always good to keep a few useful idiots around. Lets the others pretend they matter.” Where did that remark come from?

Thank god she can’t read your mind right now. You look askance, then slowly, as if reluctant. “I… have been… r–reconsidering some things. Lately.”

“All cops are bastards, Adrestia.” Hollow Ground looks you dead in the end, still smiling. “Don’t forget it.” She steps forward towards you, a forced casualness to her stance. “Still, an inside source like that is valuable. I can use that kind of boldness.” She puts her hand forward towards you again, thin smile on that eerily familiar face. “Work with me, Adrestia.”

You bite your lip. It’s just words. It doesn’t mean anything. Say what you need to and get out. You’ve got visual confirmation and voice samples now. Tracking Hallow Ground’s movement through the city is something Julia’s dreamed of for years. Get Adrestia into her employ and you could keep collecting intelligence. Maybe even– “I w–want the Regenerator back.”

Hollow Ground’s smile doesn’t falter. “That’s not in the cards, but be a good little girl, and I might consider letting you benefit from it.” She scoffs. “If it helps, it was always the plan to… ‘reclaim’ it from the sap that bought it in the first place. You aren’t special on that account.” She reasserts her hand. “Now, you’ve been reasonable so far. I am being _more_ than generous here. So. I need an answer, Adrestia.”

Say yes, make whatever arrangements you need, and leave. That’s all you need to do. Get out alive. Plan the next move. She’ll get hers eventually, and Julia will get her closure. But only if you don’t fuck this up. So. Say yes. “I…” You swallow back the vertigo. Shift your arms under your shawl. “I can’t do that.”

Wait – fuck.


	4. the louder you scream

“Really.” Hollow Ground’s eyebrows shoot up, her smile twitching.

You stiffen your stance. Behind Hollow Ground, Nocturne is straightening up, still looking bored. Jake doesn’t move, but watches you carefully.

Fuck it. You’re nobody’s lapdog, not anymore. You haven’t gone through hell just to hand your leash over to another murder. You match Hollow Ground’s strained smile with a cold grin of your own. “Y–you heard me.” You take a half-step back, ready yourself.

She searches your face. Is that frustration? Confusion? “You should pick your next words very carefully. You’re about to piss in my face, _to_ my face.”

Swallow the lump in your throat. Fuck. Can’t back down now. “If you – you ever thought I’d work with you, th–then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

Nocturne yawns, hand to her mouth. “Told you it was a bad idea.”

Hollow Ground doesn’t acknowledge her, stares you down, “Bad move, birdie.” She raises her hand and snaps her fingers. “Jake. Kill her.” She takes a step back, out of your immediate reach.

“Sure thing, boss.” Jake cracks his knuckles, walking towards you. “Not too bright after all, huh?”

What was his deal again? Some kind of power… fuck, should have spent more time watching him fight during the auction. And then there’s Nocturne. A little too interested. She’s not dressed for fighting, not like Jake. Assume she has some sort of power that doesn’t need movement.

So. Get to cover – duck to the side and roll behind the bar. Kick off your heels.

Jake laughs, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Quickly, you slide the clasp for your broach up as high it goes. Clench your left fist. Not your dominate hand, but it’s about to be the MVP today. Tap your right hand against your purse as you shuffle it behind you, press the magnetic clip to the belt under your dress to hold it in place. Wake up little buddies. Going to need your help for this.

Expecting Jake to step around the bar – that’s not what happens. What happens is that he steps _through_ it, his body fuzzy and out of focus as he moves. He smirks at the expression on your face. Snaps back into focus and delivers a hard kick to your ribs laying you flat on the floor. Little white stars in your eyes.

Grit your teeth against the pain and push back against the floor, kicking up at his raised foot, setting him off balance. Ignore the line of fire in your bare foot hitting his boot. Okay. Good. Not intangible all the time. You can work with that. Jake grabs the end of the bar to balance himself. Curl on your side and kick him again in the knee with your other foot as you push backwards, get back on your feet, friction pulling at your shawl.

“Got some fight in ya, huh?” Jake grins down at you.

You grin back, feeling more than a little manic. “Y–you’ve no idea.”

Hollow Ground hisses in disapproval as Jake lets you get to your feet. “She’s not a sparing partner, she’s a _telepath_. Take this seriously Manalo.”

The smile drops from Jake’s face as he raises his fists. “You heard the boss.”

You keep your guard up. Prod the Rat-King, any ideas? If only you could take the dampeners out of the picture, you might stand a chance.

Thinking fast, you grab a bottle off the bar and toss it at Jake’s face. He goes fuzzy, the bottle passing through him harmlessly.

So do you, diving after the bottle. Urgh. Shiver down your spine. That felt weird. Spin on your heel as Jake turns tangible again, trying to grab at you. Sucker punch him square in the jaw with your left fist, shawl shoved aside. He reals backwards, spitting blood. You smirk, blood on your gauntlet.

Jake frowns, eyes on your armored left hand. “Hey, boss, how the fuck did she–” You cut him off with a right hook. He blocks it with his arm, wincing. Damn. Didn’t fall for the switch around trick a second time. Oh well. At least you’ve got your trusty brass knuckles.

Keep up the pressure. Don’t give him time to think. Get in under his guard and when he goes intangible again, step through. Start the dance over. He catches you in the ribs again, white filling your vision but you can do this. Only goes ‘ghost’ in quick movements. Must be time limited. All the better.

A gleam in the corner of your eye. Quick glance so you can react to what's coming and the whole room turns pitch-black. “Fuck!” A blow catches you in the chest, batting you against the rounded edge of the bar. Slide back, swing your right in the direction fo your best guess and get a grunt for your effort. Then hands on your arm. twist hard lighting up fire along your nerves.

Oh shit. Was that Nocturne that did this? What the fuck did she _do_ to you? No time to think – a knee to your abdomen. Would have knocked you back if it wasn’t for the iron grip on your arm. Holding you up with fingers digging into skin.

“Where’s that spunk now, Adrestia?” Hollow Ground’s voice, cold and mocking. “What do you think, dear? Care to bet if she manages to land another hit on Jake?”

A snort. “No bet.”

Your left hand flails against empty space, bangs the bar, grabs on. A knee to the groin and the hand on your right releases. You collapse to the floor, wheezing. Bang your gauntlet against the floor.

Fuck. Here we go.

Roll to the side just in time to hear the stomp of a boot come down hard next to you. There’s a cracking noise and Jake yelps in surprise as his foot goes through the floor, cement crumbled to dust. Half your body is screaming at you, can feel the Rat-King complain in concern at damping down your own pain-response.

Nanovores still under control, even under the dampeners. No time to laugh, Jake’s working his foot free.

“What are you doing Jake? She’s blind. Quit fucking around.”

This is going to suck.

Deep breath and grab the static buzz of the dampeners itself. If you can do it to minds and to the nanovores, you can do it a machine right? If holding the Nanovores is like grasping a beehive, then that is like grabbing a fistful of barbed wire with your barehand. Hold it tight and – snap.

Three different voices cry out simultaneously and your vision fades back, filling from the outside in. Don’t want to but you need – need to move. Get going. Pull yourself to your feet. Body screaming distant complaints. Buzz of the dampeners is gone now, completely. Did you overload it? Fucking hell.

Cough and there’s the taste of copper in your mouth, blood running down your nose. Can’t stop the laughter as you look at the three bodies on the ground. Not out – stunned. Have to remind yourself. Get out. Now.

Fucking hell you really just fucking did that holy shit.

Jake is closest, groaning and holding his head. You punch down with your gauntlet, make him kiss the carpet. Dry clean that, motherfucker. Look up and Hollow Ground is recovering quicker than the other two, shaking hands reaching for something in her back pocket.

Don’t think so, sweetheart. Ignore the screaming in your chest as you run the half-room length to her, land an armored punch to the chest knocking her back against her dumb gaudy chair. “Don’t.” You hiss, pain flaring up in your ribs until the Rat-King catches it again. Grab her by the neck with your left hand, nanovores dusting her piercings. “Don’t _ever_ f–f–fucking threaten me again.”

Hollow Ground chokes out something and then grabs your bare right hand before you can land the punch.


	5. the lower she goes

Glass breaks and you’re falling again. Snakes in the grass rise up, bind your wrists in red threads, bite into your throat and –

Can see yourself reflected in the aquarium glass. Yourself? The face is younger, no scars, you – not you. Never been this young, this small. What the hell…? Head level with bottom of the tank. Tap the glass and watch the fish startle. Tap again, third time and your sister grabs your hand.

“Can’t you read the sign?” Jenny huffs, glaring down at you, red curls brushing her shoulders. She points off to the wall. “No tapping on the glass! Com’on, idiot, you’ll get us kicked out.”

Someone steps between you, a hand on each of your shoulders. Tall woman, straight blond hair. “Be nice to your brother, he’s” – “just a kid.” Marshal Hood rumbles, crossing his arms.

You cock your hips to the side, chewing gum. Unimpressed with this whole show so far. Agent Folsett here thinks he can play both sides? Idiot.

Folsett sighs, gestures towards the kid standing in between the three of you. “You want them old enough to be trainable, but young enough that you can still physically control them. Most units don’t even get this far.”

The kid is still fresh-faced. Can’t be a day over eighteen, but if Folsett isn’t lying, then appearances don’t mean shit here. It’s hard to get a good look at him in the dim light, but something about him is tugging buried memories at the back of your head.

“…s–s–sir?” His voice quivers, looking towards Folsett, and shit. Swear it was the ghost of your brother talking right then. Can’t be. Been in the ground four years now.

Folsett exchanges looks with you, misinterprets your glare with a nervous cough. “The accelerated process for the organic bodies sometimes results in a few hiccups.” He shifts his gaze towards Hood. “The worse get recycled, of course.”

Hah. Hood. Idiot would lose his mind if he knew who was standing across from him. It leaves a warm fuzzy feeling in your heart.

Folsett gestures towards the re-gene, “Go ahead, 0742, roll up your sleeve.”

The android hesitates for a moment, glancing between the three of you. Some weird shit. Aren’t computers supposed to be all cold logic? Still, find yourself holding your breath as it pulls the sleeve back, exposing the neon orange geometric patterns tracing upward from the elbow to the shoulder.

“Damn!” You laugh, feeling more than a little relieved. Rock backwards on the heels of your feet. Just a machine. “You weren’t pulling my leg after all.” The perfect spying machine, albeit. Think you’ll keep it.

Arms grab your torso, yanking you backwards. Hollow Ground lets your fist go, a dazed expression on her face. Jake Manalo tosses you to the ground. Kicks you in the ribs, white fire filling your vision. Slide backwards, stagger to your feet. Something’s definitely cracked in there. Maybe worse. Even with the Rat-King playing interference your body still feels it. Makes you want to throw up.

Dampeners still gone. Not out of this yet. Fuck what the hell was that? Why the hell did you try to punch out Hollow Ground anyway? What are you, stupid? She offered you a partnership and you threw it away. Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot.

Try to grab at Jake’s thoughts as you duck under his fist. When he goes intangible your grip on his thoughts slides off – still there, but… fuzzy? And… something else. Don’t move out of the way in time when he catches you against the wall, arm pressing against your throat.

Hands scramble for purchase against him. Catch a gleam in the corner of your vision and you press your eyes shut. Not falling for that again. Tap your gauntlet against the wall, come on work faster –

“Stop.” Hollow Ground’s voice cuts through everything. Jake lets up the pressure on your neck. Gulp down air. “Fighting me is futile.” You open your eyes to find Hollow Ground staring you down over Jake’s shoulder. Nocturne watching you, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Hollow Ground pats her companion on the shoulder, and Nocturne relaxes. Without the dampeners drowning everything out you can start to pick it up now. Something… strange. It’s hard to pick out exactly which thoughts are Hollow Ground’s and which are Nocturne’s or Jake’s. She turns back to you, staring. Mouth in a tight frown. Almost say she looks haunted. “You’re more resourceful than I gave you credit for, I’ll give you that, Adrestia.”

“I…” You cough, the motion sending a fresh wave of liquid fire through your ribs. “passed your test then?” In the back of your head, the Rat-King prods at you, confused. Confused about what? You fucked up, but you’re getting another chance. You’ve clearly impressed Hollow Ground. Maybe she’ll still let you work for her?

Jake lets go of you as Hollow Ground approaches. You slide to the ground, legs crumpling under you. Hollow Ground tsks, grabbing you by the chin, tilting your head up. “Still, if you want to prove your loyalty to me after that little temper tantrum, I’m going to need some serious evidence, sweetheart.”

Jake shuffles behind her, frowning. “Uh, boss…?”

Hollow Ground holds up a finger, not looking back. “Shut up, Jake.” She stays focused on you, hand on your chin as she searches for… something in your face. “Well, Adrestia?” She needs you, her face says. Something only you can do. Answers only you might have. If you could just put aside your damn pride long enough and just work with her already…

Swallow back bile, push the confused chittering of the Rat-King out of your head. You force yourself to nod.

She smiles down at you, lets go of your chin to take your right hand in hers. “Very good.” Hollow Ground whispers, voice like honey. “What I want you to do is to take your pretty hand here…” She lifts up your hand, words tying threads around your arm. “And put it to your neck… like this.” Your hand presses against your neck, fingers wrapping around. “And I need you to _squeeze_ as hard as you can until I say stop.” She lets go of you, steps back. “Do you understand me?” She hisses. Memory of snakes coiling like threads around your ankles.

That’s all you need to do? This’ll be easy. You grunt in acknowledgement, fingers already digging into your neck, wheezing for air.

“Very good.” Hollow Ground smiles, pleased with you. “Keep it up.” She reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a pistol. Vision starts to dim, watching her check the clip, flip the safety. What is she doing…? Just have to… just have to…

The Rat-King pulls at your thoughts, biting down on something and – and – and what the fucking hell are you doing?

Hollow Ground narrows her eyes as you let go of your throat, coughing and sputtering. “I gave you an order.” Behind her face can feel her thoughts racing, fear interlaced with confusion. Something is going horribly wrong here, so that must be good for you, right?

Except wait no, aren’t you trying to get back on her good side – but fuck, why would you ever…? Vertigo seizes your as you struggle back to your feet. Hollow Ground’s eyes widen as she suddenly wobbles, throws out her hands to her side to steady herself.

She – she did something to you? Some kind of connection – telepathic? The Rat-King coils around your mind, tries to push away the other thoughts, the pain screaming through your body. Can still feel – hear – think Hollow Ground… You crack a grin at the deep frown on her face. Whatever the fuck she did to you, she didn’t expect this.

Can see it now, Jake and Nocturne both. Bound to her, almost like puppets. Like Jane? _How_ like Jane? Nocturne still lounging on the armrest, ready to take your sight again. Jake hovers two feet away, just waiting for an excuse to punch you again. Simple programs for simple minds. Can’t stop yourself from laughing – cut off only by the pain in your chest.

Hollow Ground sneers, raising her gun. “You had plenty of chances, Adrestia. But my curiosity can only be stretched so far.”

Thunder cracks and air escapes your chest as fire erupts in your shin, leg trembling under your weight. Was that you screaming? The pain has a surreal quality to it, like it’s happening to someone else. The color drains out of Hollow Ground’s face, gritting her teeth as she adjusts her aim.

Tap your gauntlet against the wall one more time, and the world tilts backwards as it gives out in a cacophony of loose drywall and shattering glass. A gunshot rings out past your head eliciting panicked cries as already alarmed patrons scatter for new cover. Over the chaos someone calls out your name.


	6. back into orbit

Light and ozone fill the air with crackling pops and short screams. The wump of bodies hitting the floor follows as you try to push yourself backwards out of the rubble. Will your heart to slow down. Gotta keep your blood on the inside thanks. You did your part. Now the calvary is here to clean house.

Knew Julia would come charging in the moment you pulled that dumb earpiece out. Only surprise was that it took so long. Looks like you had the downstair patrons pegged. They’ve all got guns out, taking up defensive positions as Julia and Argent sweep through the room. Jake steps through the rubble, a splintered support beam phasing through his chest. He glances at the chaos around the room, smirks down at you. “Don’t know when to quit, do ya?”

Never been so glad to have a chatty opponent. Brace yourself on one elbow, wipe the blood from your nose with your free hand as you smirk back. “D–do you?”

With the Rat-King backing you up, you find that thread tethering Jake’s thoughts and _pull_. Got something alright, by the look of shock on Jake’s face as he freezes in midstep. Redoubling your efforts gets an agonized sigh as his eyes roll up and he collapses to the ground.

…holy shit, did you just kill him?

No – he’s still breathing. Gunfire pulls your attention away. Everything’s getting fuzzy – harder to focus even with the Rat-King holding you together. Do what you can to support Argent and Julia pushing through the squad, pulling off people’s aims, opening up blindspots. When the last man falls, you let yourself collapse. Head feels like it could split in two, but even that’s fuzzy, distantly removed.

Julia doesn’t wait. As soon as the last goon falls she’s moving towards you. Is that fear on her face? Com’on, look at you, you’re fine. “Hey Sparkles,” you croak out. Give a weak thumbs up.

“¡Madre de Dios, Ari! Are you okay?” Hands on you, fussing, patting at your leg. Every touch brings a little ghost of pain with it.

“H–hey.. she’s – she’s in the other room.” You gesture towards the hole in the wall. “Probs… getting away. C’mon…”

Julia shakes her head, pulling out a strip of white cloth from a pouch on her belt. “What? We’re getting you to a hospital. Mierda Ari, look at you…”

“What?” You frown. Why isn’t she moving? “N–no, no… you gotta, she, um, she’s gonna – gonna get away.” Hands move your leg and lighting shoots up your spine, ripping a strangled scream out of your throat.

“What the fuck happened to your leg!?”

“Jusha little gunshot, itsh fine.” You wheeze, shake your head. “Happensh, um, all the–the–the time…”

Julia shouts something at Argent who nods and yells back, but it’s like the sound keeps cutting out. It doesn’t make any sense. Why the hell aren’t they chasing after Hollow Ground? This is the big break Julia’s been working towards for over a decade, and she’s letting it slip through her fingers. Goddamnit Julia for once in your life do the right thing and leave you behind.

Julia leans back over you, face etched in worry. She says something else you can’t quite process and lifts your leg again.

.

..

…

The pain glows through your body in that kind of dull ‘don’t care’ way that only morphine provides. The thrumming vibration of an A/C unit over head. Don’t open your eyes yet. Keep your breathing steady – where the fuck are you?

Laying vertical, blanket over top. Something tight wrapped around your chest –

Panic floods through you, hands balling into fists. Try to shoot up straight only for white to fill your vision.

.

..

…

Next time you wake up, the first thing you feel is a hand squeezing yours. Calloused fingers wrapped around your palm… “Julia…?” You groan, twist your head. Open your eyes and everything is way too bright, squint instead. Nausea pillowing up your chest.

The woman sitting next to you visibly sags in relief. “You… you fucking pendeja!” She squeezes your hand hard enough to hurt.

“H–hey… rude.” You give a weak smile but stay otherwise still. Julia meets your gaze, holds it with a furious glare. “This is… all wrong.”

Her anger breaks into confusion, concern. “Are you okay?”

You shake your head, the slightest of movements. “I’m s–supposed to be visiting you um. In the hospital. Not – not the other way around. That’s n–not right.”

“Ari…” Julia’s voice is strained. “You broke four ribs and got shot in the leg.”

“Oh.” You blink. “That s–s–sounds band – bad – _bad_.”

“What the fuck happened?”

“I told her no.” You can’t stop the smile on your face. “Did you…?”

Julia shakes her head. “Didn’t even try. We needed to get you out of there”

“I’m sorry…” You whisper. An ache in your chest, and it isn’t just the broken ribs. “If I’d just… been a little stronger…”

Julia gives you a look, like you’ve starting babbling in tongues. “What? Ari, are you crazy? We’re closer now than I’ve been. We raided one of her hide-outs, _while she was there_. We know what she sounds like, looks like…” Her grin gets an edge to it, eyes locking with yours. “We’ve got her on the backstep now.”

“She’s a telepath.” You put out there. “T–tactile.” When Julia doesn’t immediately respond you glance up at her, search her eyes. “You’re – You’re not surprised.”

Julia rubs at her neck. “It was… on the shortlist of theories.”

“You, um – never told me that.”

“You were always so unsure of yourself back in the day…” Julia avoids looking at you. “I… didn’t want to make you any more self-consciousness than you already were.”

“Julia.” You stare her down, willing her to meet your gaze. “Y–y–you didn’t tell me that before _sending me in there_.”

She stares past your head, out the window. Fingers worrying your palm. “You weren’t supposed to take out the earpiece either!”

“ _Julia Ortega you f–f–fucking asshole_. Did you fucking factor in the–the–the chance of goddamn mind control!?” Can feel your ribs complain as you breath shorter and shorter breaths.

She blanches, glances quickly at you before looking away again. “Y–you’re sure?”

“I know what – what it feels like, Julia, yes I am _goddamn f–fucking s–s–sure_.” An involuntary shudder crawls up your spine.

“Mierda…” Julia mutters a stream on profanity under her breath before finally, finally, looking you in the face. “Jesus, Ari, I am so sorry.”

“Y–you’re fucking lucky I didn’t – didn’t judas kiss you with a goddamn f–f–fucking shotgun back there you prick.” You hold your breath. Get a grip. Get a hold of yourself. Calm down. Let it out, a rasping hiss, the pain in your chest getting harder and harder to push aside. “If it – if it wasn’t for the–the–the Rat-King you’d of…” You stop. “W–what happened to my stuff?”

Julia glances away towards the door before answering, voice lower. “Argent has your glove.”

“G–gauntlet.”

“Gauntlet,” Julia agrees. “I’ve got the rest of it, including the um… the rat tube… thing.”

“Th–they need feeding. You’ve got to–to–to refresh the, um, the nutrient bath every couple of days.” How long were you even out any way? A day? Is the Rat-King okay? If Julia has them, does it even know what happened to you?

“Refresh the nutrient…?” Julia makes a face, shakes her head. “You’ll have to walk me through that one later.”

“L–later? Aren’t I… under arrest or something?”

“Under arrest…?” Julia scoffs, too pleased with herself. “Why would you be under arrest?”

You frown, gesture down at your prone body, covered by the blanket still, with your free hand.

“Ari, you were working with Rangers on a Ranger operation. You get medals for that kind of thing, not arrest warrants.” Julia winces, leans back and rubs her neck. “Chen already chewed Argent and I out. I think I saw this morning him drafting what he was going to say to you.”

“F–fuck off.” You scowl up at her. “You _know_ what I’m t–t–talking about. How many people have seen me, Julia? Half the city? W–when can I expect the Directive to, to send a limo to pick me up from the hospital?”

“That’s _not_ going to happen.” Her hand tightens around yours. “For one thing, you aren’t in a hospital.”

You blink.

“You’re at HQ. You’re under protection. There’s maybe… a dozen people at most that even saw anything. Everyone just thought it was tasteless, okay? I…” Julia coughs, looks away from you again.”I may have told them you did it on a drunken dare.”

“Julia…” You strain to keep your voice even as it pitches upwards. “I… I love you. But… I also really f–f–fucking hate you.” For a moment you think about sitting up so you can take a swipe at her and then a spike of pain in your leg makes you change your mind.

“I had to think on my feet, okay?” Julia hunches her shoulders, “I wasn’t exactly in my right mind, you know…”

“Y–you idiot…” You want to cry, can feel the pressure in the corner of your eyes. “No one’s going to believe that…”

A tired smile passes across her face and she tilts her head at you. “You know, Ari. For a telepath, you’re not great at perspective.” You give her your most skeptical look, one eyebrow arched. Julia laughs, shaking her head. “Most people barely know anything about… you know. They certainly don’t know about there being… uh, well, other kinds. It’s not a conclusion most people are going to jump to.”

You shake your head. “It – It doesn’t matter. Once it gets back to the Directive, that’s it for me.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

She sounds so sure of her self. Goddamnit. She doesn’t – doesn’t get it. Doesn’t understand. They’re not going to ask politely and turn around when she says no. They’ll show up with soldiers and warrants and presidential orders and tear the whole goddamn place apart, cut down anyone in their way as ‘traitors to the United States.’

And then all the stuff with fucking Hollow Ground – she _knew_? Anything else she hasn’t thought to share yet? Jesus fucking christ.

Julia sighs. “You should get some rest. Before the last of that morphine wears off.”

“F–fuck you.” You glare at her. “We–we’re not done talking. I’m s–s–still pissed at you over the Hollow Ground shit.”

“Now you understand how I feel.” She tilts her head, a wry smile on her lips. Her expression drops. “I _am_ sorry. We’ve… got a lot to go over when you’re better.”

She lets go of your hand, moves to get up. You reach up, grab her by the wrist. “W–wait.” Blink the tears out of your eyes. “S–stay? Please? Just… Just a little longer.”

Julia sits back down, takes your hand in both of hers. “Hey, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

“I…” You blink. Swallow down the lump in your throat. “Tengo miedo… pues estoy muerto de miedo.”

“Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo.”


End file.
